See Ya Later, Bro
by GolDAce
Summary: Greed gets a surprise visit from Gluttony. A somewhat cute moment shared between the two over-indulgent homunculi.


A/N: So, this is just a little scene meant to be around the time Ed and Al went to Liore and before Greed got his chimera and the Devil's Nest going. I got the idea when I was writing a Greed app for an FMA role play and just extended it here. I always thought Greed wouldn't have really minded Gluttony, so this is a bit of their brothership. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote this on a plane on an iPhone. .

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! I probably wouldn't have done as good a job with it if I did...

Greed was still trying to figure out how this happened. One minute he was stalking the streets of New Optain, possessively taking in the air of a new town ripe for the taking... And the next he was dragging an overly-excited Gluttony into an abandoned building on the edge of town. Now the gluttonous homunculus was sitting just a few feet in front of him, sucking innocently on one finger and staring up at him with oddly innocent white eyes.

If Greed didn't know better, he would have mistaken this scene for something that would have happened nearly a century ago, back when he was under Father's thumb himself and actually spent time with his little fucked up monster family. In all those years it seemed like Gluttony hadn't changed a bit. Still fat and stupid, and strangely adorable.

But Greed wasn't in the mood for nostalgia - or at least he really didn't want to be. He didn't know why his 'baby brother' was here, so far away from the Circle they were supposed to be creating (which Greed had gone through great lengths to avoid). Was the younger homunculus lost? Or could he be expecting Lust or Envy to pop up any minute now? He was hoping not to have to deal with either of those two ever again.

Mumbling slightly to himself about a perfectly good evening going straight to hell, the avaricious homunculus crouched down in front of the round embodiment of excessive hunger and spoke, trying to keep his tone as civil as possible. "Hey, big guy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Okay, so that statement started out a lot nicer than it ended, but Greed thought he had every right to be a little pissed. Not only had Gluttony come out of nowhere at him, nearly scaring him to death (which would have been one hell of a lame way to lose one of his souls), caused Greed to lose his grip on the bag he was holding that was full of some fine liquor, and made the hot chick he'd set his eyes on bolt off in sheer terror, but now Greed had the feeling he was going to have to keep moving again to keep from being discovered. He had been really looking forward to soaking up what this town had to offer, and now the fun was over before it even began, and his avarice was not too pleased with the situation.

But, of course, it wasn't like Gluttony knew any of this. He just seemed happy to have found Greed again. "Lust told me to meet her in Liore! But I smelled Greed's scent here, so I followed it. I knew it was you!"

Gluttony was grinning at him like he'd just been told there was a never ending buffet of people waiting for him. For all Greed knew, the other could be expecting it. He remembered back when Gluttony and he had made up an instigation pair - something Greed himself had suggested, so he didn't have to deal with Lust's bossiness or Envy's annoying fits of vicious jealousy.

That particular pairing had to be put to an end fairly quickly, however, as they usually ended with Gluttony saying something along the lines of: "Greed, can I eat them?" and Greed responding with, "Sure, knock yourself out, bro! Don't let me stop ya." Which would end in quite a big mess. But, hey, who was he to try to limit the other homunculus' sin? He certainly hadn't appreciated it when his greed had to be put on hold in order to satisfy Father's whims.

"Oh, Greed, I'm going to be late! Lust won't like that, and I won't be able to eat that priest..." Greed looked back up to see Gluttony hunched forward a bit and pouting. He ran a hand through his crop of short spiky hair and sat back on his haunches to regard the other. Gluttony had never been as stubborn as he was, and for whatever reason had never gotten tired of listening to Lust or Father telling him what to do, but that was just the big guy's personality, he supposed.

Speaking of which... Maybe... Greed's mouth turned up into a sharp toothed grin as he thought of an idea that just might save the situation. Hushing the large glutton with a wave of his hand, he leaned in conspiratorially and said, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, man. Actually I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

Gluttony blinked curiously at him, but appeared to be listening. "Could you not mention seeing me here? I'm not exactly looking forward to a family reunion here." From the way the other homunculus was grinning and nodding it seemed like Greed's hasty plan would work. Gluttony would run off to Liore to do whatever they still needed to do to complete the Crest of Blood, and Greed could still take his fill of the town without worrying about meeting anymore unexpected siblings.

"Alright, big guy! So, when that bitc - I mean Lust, asks you 'what took you so long, Gluttony?', what are you gonna say?" The greedy artificial human asked with a bounce to his words. If the big guy was able to pull this off he'd be willing to forgive him for all those broken bottles of alcohol that had relocated themselves all over him when Gluttony had first fallen out of the sky on top of him.

"Oh, I know! I saw Greed!" He responded immediately, and with a sort of childish glee. Greed almost smacked himself in the face, but managed to resist and flip the other off instead. "No, idiot, that's not -!" He started, but the surprised-confused expression the other wore at his reaction made him stop.

He sighed, looking at the others puppy dog eyes with irritation, before he just couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. He moved forward and draped an arm around the large homunculus' shoulders. "You're an honest guy. I guess I really was a bad influence on you. Damn, it's been a long time, bro."

It had been a common statement, back when they were all together, that Gluttony always became even more self-indulgent after hanging out with Greed. And he couldn't exactly deny it, considering his own tendency toward over-indulgence, but he'd never expected anything else to rub off on the big lug. He had just always made it a point to let the big guy satisfy at least a bit of that hunger of his, since Greed knew more than anyone about a want that just couldn't be filled.

He'd come back to this town. In a few weeks when they wouldn't have any reason to search for him there any more, at least unless he found something else to hold his interest. Maybe he'd go south a bit, he'd been wanting to head back to Dublith for nearly half a century.

Sometime while Greed was thinking this over, Gluttony had cuddled up closer to him, once again reminding him of a huge, blubbery puppy. "Greed, Greed, you should come back! Father was so angry when you left, but now I found you!"

He sighed and shook his head, patting his younger brother on the head like he was a small child, which Greed felt he really was. "Sorry, bro, it just wasn't my thing." Greed said cheerfully, before standing back up and heading towards one of the building's open windows. "No offense, big guy, but let's never meet again."

Gluttony, predictably, didn't get all that and had quickly bounded after him, and said very clearly and plainly, "But, I miss you."

Greed had had this sort of conversation with him before, back when he first decided to separate himself from the group. Honestly, Greed wouldn't have minded having another homunculus on his team, but Gluttony wouldn't have left Lust to be with him, and that just wasn't going to happen. But there was something about the words Gluttony used, and the idea of being missed, that rang good in Greed's ears. Like it somehow filled a little bit of the want that was like a hole in his being, if only for a little while.

"Sorry, can't do it." Greed said with a smile, climbing out the window and dropping to the street below. "But, I'll tell you what, have a chow down and tell those guys it's on me! See ya later, bro!" He called back up with a wave, knowing it kind of contradicted his original statement that they should never see each other again. Well, nothing was impossible.

A/N: Don't get freaked out or anything, but now I'm wondering if anyone ever did a Greed/Gluttony pairing, considering there is Greed/Envy. Would that be too weird? Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
